


To the Author: A New Year’s Grilling

by Ficmog



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Fourth Wall, Fun, Gen, Pointless, Self criticism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 18:24:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13129410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ficmog/pseuds/Ficmog
Summary: Mog gets a talk from two concerned symbionts.





	To the Author: A New Year’s Grilling

“This working yet? Never easy to do inter-dimensional video so far from Cybertr-ah! There we go! Hey!” Ravage sat in front of the data pad screen with Laserbeak, brandishing a smirk. “So, shall we just call you Author? Been keeping tabs on you. You’ve had quite the year huh? Several setbacks, new life philosophy and aspirations, along with a lot of writing ideas. None of which you’ve finished by the way!” He rolled over, deepening the smirk.

“Kitten, no need to be harsh.” Laserbeak interjected. “Though it is true. We’ve been missing our chance to have adventures for a while. Gets a bit boring waiting around so much. But with luck, your eventful hiatus will have given you a fresh mind to get back in the groove with. Take care next year.”

“Yeah, take care. And sort out your text! Especially the semicolons. You use those things more frequently than Knock Out uses buffers.” 

Laserbeak could only sigh as Ravage continued his snarky needling without abandon.

“More active voice on top of that. And also remember the value of beta readings. Should help curb these tendencies of yours better than a simple message. Heh, I guess all I’m trying to say is that I want you to do well. And have a good time.”

“Yes.” Laserbeak agreed. “Have a good time. Like you did when you first started your writing. There’s no shortage of things you could do. Again, take care. Good luck with your work and the things you do with your friends.”

“Bye!” Ravage said, with a more genuine smile as he waved his paw. The video promptly ceased.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I’m back. This year has really tested me.
> 
> Gone through several annoyances, but I’ve come out never feeling better. If I haven’t been able to post much, I have at least managed to make friends and come up with a trove of ideas I could implement in the future.
> 
> ASP has been waiting a while for more content. I don’t know when I’ll have new material, but rest assured I definitely want to continue my first fanwork and its side chapters. If this little piece is any indication ;) 
> 
> In the meantime there’s a sizeable amount of little blips that need sorting out. I also want to do some of the things from my idea collection, so those might take up space between new additions. Just have to see where my mental winds take me.
> 
> Good to be around again. Ought to catch up on some fics I was reading earlier in the year; it should help keep my spirits up. Until next time :)
> 
> Happy Yuletide and Happy New Year.


End file.
